Sequel
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: sequel to my story untitled. How do Troy and Taylor handle having more kids and their day to day life. Traylor,Chadella ZekeOC and Jelsi
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Zeke when is mommy and daddy gonna be done?" 5-year-old Micheal asked from where he was sprawled out on the floor colouring with his younger brother David Ray, who just a few days ago turned 4-years-old.

"Mike you know it takes time to have a baby" Keisha said from where she was sitting holding a sleeping Samuel Jack in her arms.

"I wan mama" James Jay said groggily from Alice arms.

"You're gonna see mommy soon, ok buddy?"

"K" he said softly closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"2 down, 2 to go" coach said with a small smile as Taylor's scream could be heard from the delivery room. David looked up alarmed hearing his mothers cry and started to tear up.

"Mommy" he cried as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Dave, come here buddy" coach said opening his arms up for the crying little boy that ran into his arms.

"It's okay Dave, don't cry, your mommy is fine" just then another cry could be heard from Taylor.

"Mommy!"

"Come on buddy, let's go for a walk" coach said before walking down the hall with David crying in his arms. Micheal finally looked up from his colouring book and noticed that coach and David were both gone.

"Where'd Dave and grampa go?"

"They went on a walk. Dave wasn't feeling very good" Alice said as Micheal stood up trying to go and find his younger brother and grandfather. Zeke caught him before he could get very far.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked lifting Mike up in his lap.

"To find Mike and grampa"

"They'll be back soon, so don't worry about them" another one of Taylor's screams could be heard and was soon followed by a baby's cry.

"Wonder if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a girl, mommy is the only girl and dad wants a girl"

"Well we'll know soon if you have a brother or sister" Zeke said as coach and David came back. Dave had calmed down considerably.

"Is mommy ok?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Your mommy had her baby" Zeke answered and David's face lit up in a big smile.

"Can I see mommy?" he asked excitedly.

"You can see her really soon" Troy's strong voice answered him.

"Daddy!" Dave exclaimed as he saw Troy and wiggled his way out of coach arms and ran to Troy who hugged him tight and lifted him up so that they were face to face.

"Did mommy have her baby?"

"Yes she did and you can see mommy as soon as she is back in her room" Troy answered.

"When is that?" Micheal asked.

"When the doctor says so"

"Mr. Bolton' Troy looked up from where he was talking with his two oldest sons to look at the female doctor 'you can go back in now"

"Alright thank you' he said and the doctor smiled before disappearing down the hallway 'come on boys lets go see mommy and the baby" he said setting down Dave on the floor and picking Samuel and James up, who were both starting to wake up, in his arms and walked down to Taylor's room with Micheal and David walking close behind him.

"Mommy!" the twins yelled in unison as soon as they saw her.

"Hi boys, did you get some dinner?" Taylor asked looking very tired.

"Yeah and we got ice cream too"

"Was it good?" she asked as Troy put the twins up on the bed and stood both Micheal and David on a chair next to the bed and stood behind them with his arms around their waists so that they wouldn't fall.

"Is dat baby" James asked pointing to the small bundle that was resting in Taylor's arms.

"Boys this is your new baby sister" Taylor said pulling the blanket further down so that the boys could see the baby more clearly.

"Mommy she's beautiful" David said leaning closer.

"When can she come home?" Micheal asked as he tried to free himself from Troy's strong grip on him.

"The doctor said in two days, so that both mommy and the baby can recover" Troy explained.

"Recover from what?" Dave asked looking up at Troy with a confused expression on his face.

"It's a lot of work to have a baby and mommy needs to rest before she can come home with your sister" Troy answered. Dave looked happy with the answer and Troy breathed out a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Taylor who was giggling at him.

"What's so funny missy?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing, just your answer, you're lucky they are still to young to know where baby's come from"

"Mama?"

"Yes James"

"Whas her name?"

"We haven't decided yet. Is there any name that you boys think would fit her"

"Carmen" Mike suggested.

"That's a dog's name" Dave said.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not. Dad tell him to stop it"

"Dave stop teasing your brother"

"Bella" Samuel said looking at his baby sister.

"Bella" James said too and crawled closer to Taylor on the bed.

"How about Ella Alicia?" Troy asked looking at Taylor who smiled.

"I like it"

"I still think Carmen is better" Mike said crossing his arms.

"It's a dog's name!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Boys stop it right now or your both grounded and no TV or video games for a week!" Troy said in a loud voice and both boys went quite.

"I guess Ella isn't so bad" Mike sighed leaning closer to the bed.

"It's better then Carmen"

"Do you want to get grounded Dave?" Troy asked in a stern voice.

"No"

"Then don't tease your brother anymore"

"This is gonna be interesting" Taylor said looking down at Ella and stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Tell me about it, plus now we have Chad and Gabi living next to us with their kids. It's gonna be non stop madness for the next 18 years. We're gonna go insane"

"Correction you will go insane" Taylor said with a smile.

"And why will only I go insane my love?" Troy asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're the one that's gonna be pointing a gun at every date our daughter has"

"Yeah, yeah but I have back up. 4 good men that will be looking out for our little girl too' Troy said looking at his four boys that was looking back at him with curious eyes 'you boys are gonna help me protect your sister from other boys right" Samuel and James nodded their heads furiously while Mike and Dave looked at him as if he was crazy.

"All girls need protection" They said in unison. They had both been told by Troy earlier that if the baby was a girl he was gonna need help to keep her safe from other boys _'you need to protect your sister, she's a girl and more delicate so don't let any boys near her'_ was what he had told them.

"That's my boys" he said proudly as he hugged them tight while Taylor shook her head at them.

_**Don't mean to dis the name Carmen it was just the only name that I could come up with that sounded like something you could name a dog. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel. It's probably gonna be a bunch of one shots about Ella growing up in a house with a bunch of boys but I'm not quite sure yet.**_

_**Happy 20th birthday Zac!!! May your twenties be better then your teens.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't grow to much"

"Troy!" he looked up from the boys.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"You better not tell them to stop eating their vegetables!" she warned as she held a sad looking Ella in her arms.

"Boys eat your vegetables and listen to your mom, what she says goes, got it?!' they all nodded 'that's my boys, now give me a hug"

"Bye Tay, I'll see you on Friday' he said kissing her lips 'bye princess" he went on to kissing Ella goodbye.

"No bye' she cried 'daddy no go" she cried hitting Taylor's chest.

"Ella you don't hit mommy!' Troy said sternly taking Ella out of Taylor's arms and holding her close 'and I promise I will be home on Friday to tuck you in okay?' her cries got softer 'come on give me a kiss I will have to survive without a goodnight kiss for ever' Ella puckered her lips and kissed him 'that's for tonight, how about tomorrow' she kissed him again 'Tuesday…Wednesday…Thursday' he said between kisses 'thank you princess" he set her down by the boys before enveloping Taylor in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. Don't let them stay up to late and make them eat their vegetables"

"I'll make them eat their vegetables right after they finish their pie and ice-cream' she said and he chuckled 'I'll miss you" she leaned closer to him.

"I'll miss you more and call if anything happens, day or night, I'll be on the first plane back"

"We will" they kissed once more before Troy got into the cab and waved as the cab moved down the street.

-----

"Mom when is dad gonna be home?" Micheal asked as he helped Taylor set the table.

"He said he would be home by dinner, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" he replied as he finished setting the plates and walked out to the living room.

"I'm telling you Gabi, its okay, she knows we're coming" Chad said walking in to the kitchen through the back door.

"And I'm telling you it's not!" Gabi said coming in behind him with their son, Chad. Jr, in her arms giggling at his dad who turned around and gave Gabi a look.

"Of course it's okay for us to stop by, we're their best friends they want us here"

"I still say they don't. Troy's coming home today…"

"Exactly Troy's coming home today and I bet he would like to see his friends"

"What I was going to say before you interrupted me was I think he would like to spend some time with his family before seeing us"

"Are you two done or should I com back later" Taylor asked as she made her presence known to the couple.

"We're done" Gabi said setting Chad. Jr down and he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into the living room where the Bolton kids were all sitting watching a movie 'Finding Nemo' until dinner was ready.

"Should you really have six unsupervised kids in one room" Chad asked peeking into the living room seeing what movie they were watching.

"There'll be seven kids in there once you join them" Gabi said as Chad's face lit up.

"Thank you honey!" he kissed her and practically ran in to the living room and lifted Chad. Jr onto his lap and rested an arm around Ella who leaned against him.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"You don't have to help me Gabi, I've got everything under control" Taylor said turning back to her sauce.

"Please, let me do something, if you don't I'm gonna grow bored waiting for that movie to be over and I'll start rearranging your books and clothes so you don't know what's where!"

"Gabi calm down, you can make the salad. Jeesh living with Chad has made you crazy"

"Like I didn't already know that" she said getting the lettuce, tomatoes and cucumber out of the fridge.

"Hello, is anyone home?"

"In the kitchen!" Taylor yelled out. A loud thud could be heard out in the hall and just a few seconds later Taylor was lifted of the floor and spun around in a small circle.

"I missed you so much" Troy said finally setting her down and cupped her face with both his hands before kissing her.

"I missed you too' she kissed him once more 'did you see the kids?"

"Nope, where are they?"

"Watching Chad's favourite movie" Gabi said cutting up the tomatoes.

"Finding Nemo huh?' Troy asked with a smirk 'guess they won't notice I'm back for a while"

"No, they won't" Taylor smiled before untangling herself from Troy's arms and returned her attention to the sauce.

"Hey Gabs, how's my little sis doin?" Troy asked draping an arm over her shoulder.

"I would be doing good if my husband acted like he was 27 not 7"

"You knew he was a kid when you married him" 

"I know" she sighed and dumped the tomatoes in the salad bowl and moved on to cutting the cucumber.

"Mom! Is dinner ready yet?!" Mike yelled from the other room.

"It'll be done in a minute!"

"Is dad home yet?" Dave asked.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself" Troy yelled back and instantly a herd of feet could be heard moving towards the kitchen.

"Dad!" all four boys yelled when they saw him and ran into him causing him to fall back. They were all lying in a pile on the floor hugging when Chad came into the kitchen with both Chad. Jr and Ella in his arms.

"Daddy!" she yelled and wiggled to get out of Chad's arms. As soon as she did she ran as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her to Troy who was waiting with his arms wide open for his little girl.

"My little princess, I missed you so much, yes I did, yes I did' he said rubbing his nose against hers in a playful manner 'can I get a kiss" he asked puckering his lips. Ella gave him a big wet one before snuggling closer to Troy who held her tight.

"Come on guys dinners almost ready and you haven't cleaned up yet' no one moved 'if you don't wash your hands you don't get dinner" the boys all ran towards the downstairs bathroom.

"I was here first!"

"No, you weren't! We were!" James told Mike as he pointed towards himself and Samuel.

"You're lying!"

"Boys, get in line tallest first, shortest next" the boys all grumbled except for Mike who got to go first.

"Done" he pronounced and moved out of the bathroom. All boys washed their hands, Samuel and James with the help of Troy since they couldn't reach and needed him to hold them up.

"Come on princess, your turn" Troy said lifting Ella up and helped her with the soap and rinsing her hands of. Once they were done Troy set her down on the floor again and took her hand trying to lead her out of the bathroom but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on princess, dinners ready"

"Daddy no ready" she said and Troy bent down to her level.

"Oh yes daddy is ready for dinner, daddy's really hungry princess"

"Daddy no was hans" she said shaking her finger at him. Troy sighed and washed his hands before he took a smiling Ella's hand and walked back to the dining room where the rest of the family was sitting and waiting for the two of them.

"What took you two so long" Taylor asked as Troy put Ella in her high chair.

"Daddy no was hans" Taylor smiled at her daughter as Troy sat down in his seat and put on Ella's bib.

"Daddy tried to cheat huh?' Ella nodded her head as Troy gave Taylor a look 'then daddy gets no dessert tonight" Taylor smirked as Troy's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kids it's time to go!' Troy yelled up the stairs 'come on we don't have all night if you don't get your butts down here soon the neighbours are gonna run out of candy!"

"We're coming dad!" Micheal yelled back as he came downstairs in his Yoda costume.

"Where are your brothers?" coach Bolton asked as Troy yelled up the stairs to his three younger boys.

"Mom is making James and Sam take a time out and Dave is talking with grama"

"Why are they in a time out?"

"They couldn't agree on who should be batman or superman" he said sitting down on the two lower steps of the stairs.

"Alice, could you help James in to his batman costume and Sam in to his superman?"

"I'm on it! Why don't you go downstairs to your dad and grampa?" Alice said to David-

"Okay, dad!" he yelled as he left the playroom all the Bolton kids shared.

"What is it Dave" Troy said as he saw his second oldest son descend the stairs.

"Can we go soon I'm getting bored" he said plopping down next to Micheal on the stairs.

"We'll leave as soon as your brothers and sister are ready which I hope will be soon, cause if we don't get a move on we will miss all the candy"

"I remember your first trick or treating son' coach said laying his hand on Troy's shoulder 'you dressed up as a baseball player, bat, hat, you even chewed some gum as we went from house from house"

"I wanna be a baseball player next year!" Sam said as he, James and Alice all came down the stairs.

"No I wanna be a baseball player next year!"

"I said it first!"

"Boys you can both be a baseball player next year' Alice said as she separated the bickering brothers 'boy am I happy I never had twins" she mumbled.

"Mom, thank you for never having any more kids then me I don't think I would have been able to stand all the bickering" he said hugging his mother as she laughed.

"I think you would have coped just fine" she smiled and stroked his cheek, it wasn't very often Troy let her be very affectionate towards him especially in front of the boys so she was enjoying it as long as she could.

"Are everyone ready to go?" Taylor asked as she came down the stairs with Ella in her arms. Ella was dressed as a basketball player. She looked absolutely adorable in her tiny red and white basketball outfit with matching sweatbands around her wrists and red head band with her hair in two ponytails.

"Okay now that everyone is here it's picture time' all the boys grunted as they dragged their feet over to the living room where they stood in a line, first Micheal then James, Samuel and David. Taylor sat Ella down in front of James and Samuel 'say cheese" Alice said and snapped a photo of all the Bolton kids with big smiles on their faces.

"Can we go now?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Just a couple of more and then you can go alright honey?" Alice asked.

"Just a few and then we leave" he said as they all stood together before Taylor had the wonderful idea that all the kids would take individual photos too.

"Mom, I wanna go trick or treating" James whined with a puppy dog face.

"Just one photo each and then you can all go I promise" they all nodded and took their individual photos. As soon as they were done the boys quickly ran out of the house with coach close behind them while Troy picked Ella up and kissed Taylor goodbye and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Troy!" Taylor called after him as he was about to leave.

"Yeah, oh" he blinked as the flash took him by surprise. Taylor laughed putting the camera down.

"Have fun and don't let them eat anything that's not wrapped and if it's wrapped in tinfoil throw it away and don't let them eat to much candy on the way!" she yelled after him as he continued down the driveway to keep up with the boys and coach that were already a few houses down the road.

"I know what to do and what not to do!" he yelled back.

Taylor closed the door and turned to Alice who had a smirk on her face.

"He doesn't know what to do" she said as the two women made their way in to the living room where they were sipping wine and talking.

"My mom always dressed me up in a princess costume, I remember one year I was set on wearing a football player costume but she dragged me back up the stairs and changed my costume so I was once again a princess. The only thing that changed every year was the colour of the dress"

"Maybe you can get Ella to dress as a football player next year she would look so adorable with paint on her cheeks and the helmet and shoulder pads"

"The only way I will get her to wear that is if I convince Troy to suggest it to her. But Troy would never let one of his kids dress as a footballer 'this is a basketball playing family' he would never let them" she imitated Troy's deep voice.

"You know you can always go on a sex strike, that's what I used to do when I wanted Jack to do something he didn't want. Now he knows what will happen if he doesn't do what I tell him"

"I'll have to try that" Taylor said and the two women laughed as they continued to talk.

-----

"My, aren't you a cute little basketball player' old Mrs. Hannigan said as she dropped a chocolate bar in Ella's pumpkin bag 'and that is the best Yoda I have seen all night, my, my, my I will be sleeping safe tonight with two super heroes in the neighbourhood. Look at that Dracula, please don't bite me!" she said as she gave all the boys a chocolate bar each.

"What do you say?" Troy asked the kids that were all beaming up at Mrs. Hannigan.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome" the boys all ran down her drive way and to the last house they were gonna visit.

"Boys, no running!" Troy yelled after them as he grabbed Ella's hand and slowly followed them.

"Can I ring the doorbell daddy?" Ella asked looking up at Troy as they reached their destination.

"Sure princess" he said letting go of her hand and stood behind all the kids as Ella reached the doorbell and rang it. All the Bolton kids yelled trick or treat as the door creaked open and an afro haired Frankenstein came into view. Ella got scared and ran to her dad and cried into his chest. The boys all laughed in delight at seeing their uncle Chad dressed as Frankenstein with Gabriella behind him looking annoyed.

"It's okay sweetie it's just uncle Chad" Troy tried to sooth the hysterically crying Ella, rubbing her back and holding her close.

"Ella it's just me see the afro' he said pointing to his fro 'I'm your uncle afro puff, here you can have three pieces" Chad said as he approached Ella to give her their homemade fudge, Ella on the other hand wasn't convinced and tried to hug her dad closer.

"Chad I think it's best if you don't come any closer' Troy said stopping Chad who looked down hearted 'we'll see you tomorrow, come on boys I think it's best we get home before your mom starts to wonder if we ran away" Troy said leading the way to their house next door.

When they all walked in the door they were instantly greeted by laugher coming from the living room. Taylor and Alice both looked up as all the boys came running in to the room with coach.

"What did you boys get?" Taylor asked the excited boys as they all plopped down on a spot in the room.

"We got a lot of chocolate bars aaannd we got fudge!" Mike said excitedly as he showed Taylor all the candy they had got. Taylor looked at coach who shrugged and told her the fudge came from Chad and Gabriella.

"Where's Ella?" Taylor asked as she noticed that the hyper three year old girl was not with them.

"She got scared at uncle Chad's house" James said as he crawled into Alice lap and Samuel sat down next to them and started to eat one of his chocolate bars.

"Where are they now?"

"We're right here" Troy said coming in to the room with a softly crying Ella.

"My baby, come here sweetie" Taylor said as Troy sat down next to her and handed her Ella who buried her head into her mother's chest.

"I'm guessing she will be sleeping in your room tonight" coach said as he sat down next to his wife who handed him James and then sat Samuel in her own lap.

"I guess she will" Taylor said as she stroked her daughter's hair and leaned in to Troy who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.


End file.
